Baby Daddy
by OhMyJiCa
Summary: Ron will ask Hermione to marry him and will be engaged. But, Hermione is pregnant with Harry's child. Who will she choose the father of her child or the one who will she marry.
1. Harry Potter and the undeniable feelings

**Chapter 1: Harry Potter and the undeniable feelings**

 **Prologue:**

After the war, the golden trio stayed in touch with one another. Harry Potter the very well know new Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione Granger none other than the new right hand of McGonagall the head master of Hogwarts teaching defense against the dark arts. Ron Weasley, the head captain of Puddlemere United Quidditch team.

Hermoine and ron shared an apartment months after the war. Harry and Ginny dated for months and things got complicated then stayed as friends.

 **(Harry's Office at Ministry of Magic Headquarters)**

"Hermione, I know that my job is difficult and most importantly dangerous. But, you also know that I love my job as an Auror, and missing this field work will make me lose my job." Harry said to a concern Hermione standing in front of him in his office.

"Harry, I'm very concerned on your next assignment. Lord Voldemort is dead, but once a Death Eater always a Death Eater. You know that right? Harry, you have been always their target." She argued.

He then turned around and walked towards his chair.

Hermione ran to him and hug him from his back. "Please Harry, don't go." She paused for a minute and continued. "I'm scared for you. I really don't want you to go," tears forming in her eyes. "I'm concerned for you, I don't know what will I do if I lose you. Please Harry, I will do anything, just don't go."

He could feel his back getting wet from her tears. He slowly turned around and hugs her. "Hermione, stop crying. I really couldn't understand your concern; you know I will always come back right?" He slowly said.

"What if you don't come back? What if something bad happen to you? What if ." Harry stopped her wiping her tears holding her face looking straight to her eyes and said. "Hermione, nothing bad will happen to me. I will always live. Remember, I was the so called the boy who lives." He grinned.

She smiled slightly. "When will you start your assignment?"

"Next week."

"What? Next week?!" They then realized they are still hugging, she then pulled away from him and continued. "Okay then, we will have dinners then with Ron before you go. I'm not really sure if Ron could make it. Quidditch eats away his time for me."

"Dinner? I'm not really sure if I can. I have to get ready."

"harry, I will not take no as an answer. I will cook dinner for us. And you know cooking has been what I'm doing for the month since Ron moved in with me. All I do is cook for him. He really can't stop eating." She laughed.

He laughed a little. "Okay."

"It's settled then, you, me and hopefully Ron."

"Tomorrow? I thought dinner a day before I leave?"

"You don't expect me to wait that long. I did say dinners, right? You will have dinner in our apartment every day before you leave."

He laughed. "Okay then, by the way how is Ron? Last I heard from him was he was going to a quidditch tour."

"Yes, I never heard from him since then. I hope he is fine. It's been 4 days and he still didn't send me an owl." She said sadly.

"Don't be sad Hermione. Don't worry, he will always make time for you. Maybe he is just pre-occupied."

"Easy for you to say, I'm still grateful that his things are still at our apartment." she laughed.

"Hey, don't think of it like that. Ron loves you and he will always be. He will never leave you."

"Thank you Harry, I'm also grateful that you, my very best friend, is always here for me. But, will start a very dangerous field work and I might not see him for a longer time or maybe never."

"Hermione, we already talked about that. Don't start again."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I will miss you." A voice coming from her back suddenly said. "I will miss you too Hermione." She turned around and saw Draco smiling at her walking towards the office.

"Oh, hey there, Draco." Draco changed a lot after the war. He was training with Harry being an Auror. Harry and Draco started as enemies at Hogwarts then friends at Auror Training and now they are partners at every field work.

Harry smiled at Draco then facing Hermione. "And I have Draco looking after me. You really don't have to worry."

Draco interrupted. "If I didn't know better, I would take you two being married, checking up on each other." He laughed.

Harry and Hermione froze for a second. Their faces were flushed and didn't know how to react. Deep inside they really know that they don't have a platonic relationship. They both know that they loved each other more than friends they just chose not to act on that feeling. Because they know a lot of people around them will let hurt.

Hermione broke the sudden silence and slightly chuckled and was followed by Harry.

Draco answered to their reaction. "Hey, you two better start acting well, because I can see that you two from afar that you have something more than just best friends." Then he walked away smiling.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They really don't know how to react on that.

Harry then smiled and said. "Don't bother him. It's Draco. You know he has his own version of our friendship ever since he started dating Ginny, right?"

"Yes, you're right."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Goodbye, Harry. Take care of yourself, Harry. Don't do anything stupid. Okay?" Hermione was always protective of harry and so was harry to Hermione.

"Yes Hermione. And you, be safe going home. I should see you without any trace of a scratch or anything, and I will kill anyone who will hurt you." Smiling at his sentiment. Harry hugged Hermione for the last time. Hermione kissing Harry's cheek and walked away.

Hermione still didn't want to go home. She thought that she needs a little thinking for herself. She decided to grab a few drinks. Ron was away, she really doesn't know where he is. She thinks her apartment was very empty and very lonely.

 **(Three Broomsticks Inn)**

Hermoine thinking to herself while drowning herself with butterbeer.

' _Harry, if only we can be together. I love you with all my heart. And Draco telling the truth about us. I don't know what I will do. Hermione, don't think about that. You love Ron, remember him, the one you have an apartment together, the one that lay beside your bed with. Oh crap! You know Ron has another girl and I really don't care about that. I think I will end things with Ron. Is that even a good idea? Hermione, why do you have a very complicated life?'_

After a few hours. Harry entered the three broomsticks Inn. Harry immediately saw Hermione a little disoriented and knew she quite had enough beer for tonight. He ran over her, as she was about to take another sip of her beer harry took it from her and said." I think someone had enough and should be going home right now."

"Harry! You're here. And why are you here?"

"Draco and I, thought we should have a little drink for ourselves."

Hermione scanned the room and saw Draco sitting, smiling at them.

"Harry, I want to tell you something. Draco was right. Right?"

Harry just looked at her. "What do you mean, Hermione?"

"That we are not just best friends. There is something between us we just don't want to act on that. Right Harry? He is right all along."

"Hermione, there is something between us. But, we talked about it when you are drunk. Let's talk about that when the time is right. The time is only right if you are sober. Come on, I will take you to your home."

"No, Harry. I will go home now. You and Draco have a great night. I have my wand and I will apparate to my apartment."

"You don't think I will let you go home alone drunk. Do you? Come, we will just tell Draco we have to go."

Harry held Hermione and told Draco he has to take care of his drunken friend. Draco being Draco, smiled.

"This is your chance Harry. It's time to claim what you love." Draco joked.

"Draco, this is not a good time to joke. Sorry, lets drink maybe sometime I guess."

 **(Hermione's Apartment)**

"Hermione, you're home."

Harry let her sit on the couch. Sat down beside her for a little while then stood up. He walked to the kitchen pulled out his wand and pointed to the kitchen counter. Fixed a sandwich and coffee.

"Eat this and drink this." Harry levitating the food and coffee to Hermione.

Hermione was slowly getting sober.

"Harry, thank you."

"You don't have to apologize. I will always take care of you. Are you sober now?"

"I think I 'am. Harry, I'm sorry about I said earlier. You know I'm such a blabber mouth when I'm drunk."

"Don't worry about it."

"Harry." She paused. "I'm thinking of breaking it off with Ron."

"Why?" harry said shocked.

"We both know he has been seeing someone behind my back."

"I don't know what to say."

"It's okay that you didn't tell me. I can't let you choose between me and Ron."

"Hermione, I didn't want to tell you because I know it will just hurt you. And I thought Ron would eventually realize that you are the one for him after all. And he did, I want you to know that he broke off with Lavender a month ago. I'm sorry Hermione."

"It's okay, Harry. Ron has not yet comeback since the tour. No owl, no note, no goodbyes and I really don't know where he is. We also both know that we definitely love each other Harry. Without Ron in the picture."

"I know that Hermione. But, what if we would be together. I will be the happiest man alive. Ginny broke off with me because she was hysterical with you and me. Ron, will beat me to death if he knew I loved you more than just friends. Even though Ron was seeing someone. He loves you so much. To tell you the truth Hermione, He is away because he is asking you for your hand in marriage, Hermione. He is at Paris arranging for your romantic getaway and his proposal. He just broke things with Lavender last month. He will get back to you a day after tomorrow. Molly and Arthur had been nothing but sweet and kind to me and you. They have been a mother and father figure to us. After the war you forever lost your family. The Weasley's has been our family. Loving each other Hermione will destroy that family. I love so much that I 'am willing to give up my own happiness for your well-being."

Hermione was crying. "Harry, this is the first time you said you love me not just as a friend. I love you Harry so much. Can we just have this one night together not as friends but two people who loves each other."

Harry moves toward Hermione, Their lips an inch apart. "Hermione, I love you." Harry kissed Hermione. Hermione kissed back.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Harry Potter and his love for Hermione

**Chapter 2: Harry Potter and his love for Hermione**

Hermione was crying. "Harry, this is the first time you said you love me not just as a friend. I love you Harry so much. Can we just have this one night together not as friends but two people who loves each other."

Harry moves toward Hermione, Their lips an inch apart. "Hermione, I love you." Harry kissed Hermione. Hermione kissed back.

The space between them was filled with awkwardness.

"Harry, I think this is a mistake. I'm sorry I initiated something awkward between us. Maybe we should have dinner first. I will cook."

"I would love that Hermione."

They both stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Harry, what do you want to eat? I have frozen chicken, some bacon . . ."

Hermione was interrupted by the lips of Harry. He pushed in his tongue to her mouth. Hermione kissed him back again. She only knew how she loved him so much. Now, she forgot the guilt. It was intense and passionate kiss. He then pulled Hermione closer, wrapping his arm around his waist, deepening the kiss. They were kissing for almost 5 minutes. Then they broke the kiss grasping for air.

They stared at each other. All around them was a complete blur.

Harry and Hermione shared an intense and passionate kiss once again. She couldn't stop him because a part of her knew that's what she always wanted and been waiting for a long time. His tongue was asking for a way to get in and she responded by letting it in. This was the best kiss of her life.

Harry carried Hermione to the couch while kissing. She leaned on the couch while Harry climbed on her.

Harry moved from Hermione's lips down to her neck which caused Hermione to moan, and then he moved back to her lips. Hermione felt Harry's hands come on her hips and pulling her up. Her legs were wrapped around his hip. Still kissing Harry, she realized that they were going into the bedroom. Harry put her down on the bed and then went on top of her.

Hermione started unbuttoning Harry's shirt. When she removed his shirt, she was now on top of him. Hermione kissed his neck and with her hands she moved them through his chest.

Harry removed Hermione's clothes, while she removed his belt and pants. Their body danced next to each other all night. That night they did not just have "Sex" but they made love. Even though it was Hermione's first time, she felt more comfortable being with Harry because she trusted him and loved him.

 **(Morning at Hermione's apartment)**

Hermione was the first one to wake up. She woke up sleeping next to Harry. He had his hands wrapped around me.

It took her sometime to figure out what had just happen. She pulled the covers up and looked to find myself all naked.

Going out of the bed, she slowly entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. It was the quickest shower she had ever taken in her entire life. After getting all dressed, Hermione went down to the the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for her and Harry.

After a while, she felt Harry hugging her from behind and kissing her head. "Good morning love." Harry turned Hermione to him. Suddenly they heard an owl and it was Errol, a message from his beak.

Hermione quickly grabbed the letter and it read.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry I'm only now you will be hearing from me. it's just that I really don't know how to start. I really love you Hermione. I've been scouting for the perfect ring for you. Do you remember after the war, if I'm not mistaken it was 4 months ago. I asked you to marry me and you said YES! I was the happiest man that time. I will go home to you tomorrow with the perfect ring and propose to you officially. Meet me tomorrow, 10:00am at the stone bridge at Hogwarts._

 _I love you Hermione_

 _Ron_

Hermione and Harry just stared to each other.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Last night was great but I think that is the last time something like that will happen to us. We agreed we would not hurt anyone we both love. I will marry Ron. We can still be friends right?"

"As much as it hurts to hear you say something like that. I agree with you. We can still be friends. Letting you go, is loving you right?"

"Thank you Harry."

"Before we end this, can I have one last kiss?"

Hermione kissed Harry passionately for the last time. Harry apparated, Hermione opened her eyes and Harry was gone.

 **End of Chapter 2**

What do think of the story? I really appreciate comments even bad comments, so I know where to improve. Thank you for reading. I will update soon.


End file.
